


The words you want to hear

by Scarlett_Demons



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Demons/pseuds/Scarlett_Demons
Summary: More AJ Styles smutI don't have a problem :P





	The words you want to hear

He walked in the gym in his sleeveless shirt, his golden skin glistening under the fluorescent lights. He kept his head down and his face hidden, which was nothing new. His chin length brown hair wrapped around his stubbled chin as he walked slowly across the room.

He took a couple of steps and paused, shaking his head and went to grab a drink from the water cooler. He seemed to sway a little.

You walked up behind him and gently laid your hand on the back his shoulder. He felt warm and clammy to touch.

'You're burning up' you said softly 'Are you OK?'

He didn't reply

He shrugged you off.

'AJ, you don't look well' you said as you reached out to him again but before you could make contact, his legs gave way underneath him and he crumpled to the floor.

You instinctively lunged forward and managed to grab his head before it bounced off the concrete but he was out cold.

You gently rested his head on the floor on your hoodie and tried not to panic.

'AJ!' You said gently pushing his hair out of his face.

His eyes were closed and you could feel his pulse racing against your palms as you kept his head still.

'Call an ambulance!' You bellowed across the room. The music was still pounding in the background and a clunk of weights fell to the floor as someone else came rushing over.

Still his eyes remained closed.

A small crowd gathered as you waited for the paramedics to arrive. 

You tried to wake him several times but to no avail. He was still burning up and sweat beads were dripping down his face and onto your hands. You didn't dare move.

All you could do was look down at him, pray he was OK. 

The paramedics came bursting in the room and tried to wake him. They checked his pulse and airways and hooked him up to a bunch of machines. He was put onto a stretcher and carted outside. You followed onto the ambulance with his bag. One of the paramedics started bombarded you with questions about him, had he eaten or taken anything? Did he say anything? Did I know his medical history?

You barely knew him, only to say hi in passing when you used the gym at the same time. You only knew his name because you'd over heard it. You knew nothing about him and felt utterly useless. 

You rummaged in his bag to find his phone but it was locked, so you couldn't scroll through to locate anyone who might be able to come and stay with him. You had no choice but to go with them.

The hospital ride seem to take forever and you began questioning what good you could actually do. You even wondered if this guy even knew your name.

When you arrived at the hospital he was rushed into the emergency room and you were left in the waiting area, still in your gym clothes, holding two rucksacks.

Hours rolled by. You'd paced the corridor several thousand times and cancelled your late night dinner plans with your sister. Who incidentally, thought you were nuts for hanging around. It started to get dark and you were debating leaving but then a doctor approached you as you stood trying to fight a bottle of water out of a vending machine.

'Do you know this guy?' The doctor asked.

'Not really' you replied 'We go to the same gym, that's about it'

The doctor frowned 'He's OK, we think it's an allergic reaction' he went on 'you wanna go talk to him?'

'Erm, sure I guess' you replied.

The doctor lead you down a corridor into a room and AJ was sat up in bed smiling.

'Hi' you said nervously 'You gave us quite a scare' you went on and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

'Oh my god,' he laughed 'turns out, I'm allergic to shellfish. You would think I'd have known that by now' he chuckled.

You laughed too, not because you thought it was funny but because you felt so awkward, there was nothing else to do. For some reason, him laughing irritated you. 

'Thank you so much' he grinned and sighed 'I don't suppose you have my bag? I should call my house mate to come and get me'

You handed his rucksack over and got up to leave. Although you were glad he was OK, you were frustrated with yourself that you'd waited around and for some reason, found yourself expecting and wanting something more than a half arsed thank you.

'I'm glad you're ok but I gotta get home' you replied. 

He reached out his hand to yours and squeezed it tight. Your heart started racing, the nerves in your hand seemed to instantly come alive.

'Seriously, thank you' he said again, with a little more sincerity.

You couldn't help but blush. You smiled awkwardly, biting your bottom lip.

'No problem' you said and quickly left.

Your heart was pounding in your chest. Your palms were sweating. 'What on earth was that?' you thought to yourself as your practically sprinted out of the hospital. 

You ordered an Uber and stood outside the hospital waiting.... and waiting and waiting. You had called a couple of times and were reassured it was on its way but you were starting to lose hope. And to top it off it had started to rain. Your frustrating and irritation was quickly turning into anger and regret. Why had you even bothered? It was typical of you to always be too nice for your own good and now you were tired, hungry and pissed off. 

You were about to go back inside when a dark blue car pulled up beside you.

'Do you need a ride?' Came a voice from inside. 

It was AJ

Your heart skipped a beat again and you instantly blushed. 'Stop it, you blithering idiot' you said to yourself.

'Nah, I'm OK' you replied

'Ahh come on' he replied insistently 'it's the least I can do'

You hesitated a moment. You'd given up on the Uber and it was getting late and you wanted to go home.

Reluctantly you got in the back of the car

'This is the girl from the gym who came with me' AJ said to his buddy.

You introduced yourself and thanked him for the ride. You were too shy to say much of anything on the ride home but you contently listened to the two of them talk. AJ's buddy mocked him for not knowing he had an allergy and for causing such a fuss. That cheered you up a bit.

The dusk turned to dark and you finally pulled up outside your house. You exchanged pleasantries with the two guys and stepped out the car. It was raining harder now and you didn't want to linger any more.

But AJ got out of the car too.

He hovered a moment before speaking.

'Thank you again' he said awkwardly

You chuckled 'You already said that' You couldn't help the cheeky remark and the look on his face made you think he quite liked it.

He laughed too

'Maybe I'll see you around the gym sometime?' He asked

'Hope so' you replied smiling coyly and dropping your head.

Was there a spark? Nah, you were imagining things. Sure he was good looking and yes, you'd glanced across at him a few times in the past when he was lifting weights but that was all. Plus at that moment in time, you were just annoyed by him and couldn't get away from him quick enough. However you couldn't deny there was something intriguing about him

You bid him goodnight and pondered your evening as you climbed into bed. You tossed and turned for a while, your mind racing with thoughts that baffled you.

After rolling around your bed for a while you reached the conclusion that it wasn't even a spark you felt for him, it was this deep animalistic desire to rip his clothes off. The thought of his bare arms wrapped around you and his lips on your neck made you reach down into your pants and touch yourself. You couldn't help it. He both irritated the hell out of you and turned you on all at the same time.

All the time you kept a vision of him in your mind. Wondered what his hands felt like, what his breath would feel like, how hard his cock would get when you touched it.

You quickly climaxed and fell asleep full of endorphins, holding the image of the man you barely knew in your mind.

The next day you woke a little embarrassed at yourself, almost dreading going back to the gym. As you went about your work and your day, you had to stop yourself thinking about him. You told your sister about him and her conclusion was you should just sleep with him and get it out of your system. 

This went on for a couple of days but eventually you managed to put the image of AJ out of your mind but you'd also managed to avoid the gym to make sure your head didn't once again fill up with him. 

Friday rolled around and you ended up staying late at work catching up on paperwork and you knew you needed to blow off some steam, so you headed straight to the gym from work. You'd settled that it was 9 o'clock on a Friday night and most of the regular crew would have been and gone so you would pretty much have the place to yourself.

On arrival you quickly changed into a crop top and running trousers, pulling your long brown curls into a messy bun on top of your head.

You headed straight for the treadmill and pounded out 5k in just over 20 minutes, a new personal best. 'Wow you really are wound up' you said to yourself.

You sat on one of the weights benches and downed a bottle of water whilst you caught your breath.

You suddenly realized you weren't alone.

You sat abnormally still on the bench as you heard soft footsteps get closer to you.

A weight of warmth and muscle pressed up against your back, you tensed as an arm slowly drifted across your bare midriff and pulled you firmly against a heaving chest.

A soft prickle danced across your shoulder and you slightly tilted your head, straining and praying, that the person sat behind you wanted you as much as you wanted them.

'I cannot get you out of my head' he said gruffly as he lightly and delicately glided his lips up the side of your neck. The way his warm breath drifted over your skin made all the hairs on your neck stand up. You closed your eyes, reveling in the intense feeling of lust building inside you. You gripped his arm around you, slightly digging your finger tips into the perfectly define muscles on his arm.

You could feel his length twitch between his legs and it instigated your baser instincts. You had to have him and you had to have him now.

'Come with me' you whispered as you stood up. His eyes were locked on yours. A deep frown set across his brow. He took two steps towards you, gently pressing his body into yours.

You took a step backwards, at the same time he took a step forwards. Your noses were touching as you practically danced towards the showers. Before you reached the door, he pushed forward, crashing his lips into yours, pulling your hips forwards with his strong hands. Your hands found their way into his beard and snaked up into his long hair. Ravenously he kissed you as he kicked the door open into the changing rooms. You balled your hands into fists in his hair as he moved his lips down your neck and across your collarbone.

Every nerve was already on fire but when he ripped your shirt off and ravenously ran his tongue and teeth over your nipple, you couldn't help but moan in pleasure. 

You ripped his shirt off too and threw it across the room, your hands found every inch of him. You couldn't get enough of the way his skin felt, so firm and smooth.

You pulled his shorts down and his rock hard cock sprung out of them. Your eyes locked as he stood naked before you.

Neither of you could form anything cohesive so you pulled his body back close to yours, kissing with such intense desperation, you thought you were someone else.

You began stroking his cock with your hand, slowly at first but quickly building to a pace that made him groan from the back of his throat.

You slipped your own trousers off with one hand as you moved your hand up and down his cock whilst kissing him intensely. 

He spun you round and you slammed your palms on the lockers. 

He kissed your neck and reached his hand around, cupping your left breast and gently rubbed your nipple. His other hand ran delicately into your folds. He instantly found your clit, making vigorous circular motions with his index finger.

With precision and expertise he moved his fingers inside you whilst nibbling on your ear.

As you were about to climax he stopped and spun you around and smirked at you from the corner of his mouth.

He was driving you crazy and he knew it. He pressed his body firmly into yours and knocked the breath out of you as once again his hungry lips met yours. 

He picked you up and wrapped your legs around his waist, never letting your lips part. You couldn't help but get swept away as his arms held you wrapped around him.

He walked into the shower stall and hit the tap to start the water flowing without letting you go. 

As the droplets fell over your head and onto your shoulders and between your breasts he took a moment to look you up and down, teasing his bulging cock against your entrance. You were once again consumed by feelings of irritation and ravenous desire. You wanted him and disliked him all at the same time, which turned you on even more.

He ran his tongue up between your breasts so slowly you let out a long, exasperated moan as he finally pushed himself deep inside you. 

Your back was pressed against the tiled wall and he let one of your legs fall to the floor as he thrust into you over and over again.

Your hands clawed at his arms and shoulders. Your breath was shallow and quick. He flicked his long brown hair out of his face and bit your neck as he continued his relentless rhythm inside you.

You raised your arm above your head as your body tensed as he dug his fingers into your waist.

He kissed you again, trying to stifle the deep, pleasurable moans that rolled off your lips.

You tightened around him as you hit your peak and you felt his legs go weak under you as he too found his release and coated you inside.

Panting and dripping wet he released his grip on you and you slowly slid back to a standing position.

He moved his hands to your waist and rested his forehead against yours as you came down from your euphoric high. 

You ran your fingers through his matted hair and he welcomed your kiss with intensity and passion. He pushed you back up against the wall as your bodies were once again intertwined.

He then reluctantly pulled away.

Within half a minute he turned the water off and was dressed in his sports gear. You wrapped yourself in a towel leaning against the red lockers and smirked at him, feeling quite pleased with yourself.

You didn't speak. He didn't speak. He simply smiled his side mouthed crooked smile and left the room


End file.
